This application relates to planning replenishment of products in a distribution system.
As products are distributed to retailers and consumers through a distribution system, products are replenished in anticipation of future demands by retailers and consumers. Typically the distribution system monitors consumer and retailer product demand by tracking inventory of individual products and planning to anticipate future inventory issues. By transmitting inventory information from retailers to manufacturers, the number of individual products needed to satisfy projected consumer demand can be determined and products can be sent for replenishing the retailer inventory. By monitoring the demand for each of the individual products, the distribution system can use each product demand to determine the production of each product needed to replenish the retailer inventory.